Love as Long as You Live
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: Kagome is sent to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere! Between keeping the peace between a pervert and her new friend, fending off wolf demon suitors, and trying to avoid an angry hanyou, will she ever have time for love? Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! It's a new story! YAY! :P Hope that this one is ok... and not too bad. **

**Disclamer: I DO not own Inuyasha... or Kagome, or Kikyo (thank goodness!), etc. **

* * *

Prologue:

I blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Huh?" I questioned softly.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked.

When I tilted my head to the side, he snorted.

"Apparently not."

"Huh?" I repeated.

Worry ate at my stomach, and something warned me that… well… whatever he told me would not be good.

I didn't want to believe it.

"News flash. I… its… we can't be together." He hurriedly told me.

"Wh.. Inu…" I felt my eyes brimming with tears.

I knew that he would end up hurting me. I knew that our relationship wasn't one to be envied.

Two lonely souls… a rich boy, and a rich girl. Both misunderstood. Both holding onto hope.

So… WHY did I let it happen?

Why did I let him do this to me? Did I really believe he loved me?

I looked into his eyes through my tears, to see discomfort residing there… patience… and sadness also hidden in their depths.

Did I ever think this relationship would work out?

I thought back to our first meeting.

The temperamental youth with the angry eyes and frown.

Me… the coincidental girl in a second hand weapons shop, wanting to buy a vintage bow.

A chance meeting. A coincidence.

Not fate.

No. I never believed it would work.

His arms holding me as I fell.

I felt secure- like all my dreams would come true – that he would do anything for me… that he would make everything right. I was too… dependant. Too sure that we were alike… that we wanted the same things… that we loved each other.

But that's not how love works… does it?

Love holds people together. Brings out the likeness… attracts the opposites.

I should never have believed in the power of love.

I should never have fell for that golden eyed… monster.

I should never have gone to that stupid boarding school.

But no matter –

In the morning… when the sun comes up… I'll be gone.

* * *

**a/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. New beginnings

**a/n: This is a shortish chapter. (ok,ok, short) and I hope I can get around to writing more of it soon. This idea came from a really weird dream I had… so… hehehe..**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything. Except the piece of paper that I have to use to take notes in math… :P**

Chapter one: New beginnings.

I glanced back at my family with a sigh, before hurrying onto the train, and finding a seat.

Sure I would miss them- but they hadn't needed to get platform tickets just to say goodbye - they could've dropped me off in front of the station.. But my grandfather had insisted…

I stare glumly out the window, as everything seems to zoom by and vanish into the distance.

Goodbye, home. Goodbye, middle school. Goodbye, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Good riddance, Hojo.

Hello, St. Hakushin Academy.

I sighed, as I bemoaned my fate. Sent off to a boarding school, in literately, the middle of nowhere… leaving my nosy friends behind forever….

Goodbye Tokyo.

Those thoughts stung the worst. I loved Tokyo - and everything about it. All though it was only the outskirts of the big city… it was pretty much all I had ever known. I would miss it like hell… it already hurt, seeing it pass before my eyes. The medium height buildings - the oh-so delicious restaurant … the place my friends and I had gone to do karaoke at the other night…

Even though I saw it - it all seemed so distance. So far away.

My family.

I would miss them a lot too. Sota, and his annoying pranks - but hey, that's little brothers for you… Gramps, and his tales of magic and folklore. There was no reason for him to tell me them…. Our life was strange enough already… and then… there's Mom. She's helped me through so much… Dad's death years ago, Hojo's annoying phone calls… my friends grip on my social life. She's truly a saint. The best mom ever. And I was leaving her behind for some stupid school in the mountains.

Just great. And it was all Gramp's fault too.

He had decided that his granddaughter had enough spiritual power to make her a Miko. Yes, a Miko. As if not living in a shrine wasn't enough. He made the decision, that my 'powers' should be honed in, and trained. That I should learn to keep evil demons away from the shrine. Why they would want to go there, I don't know.

Of course, my mother, being the wonderful, person she is, agreed with him. That it would be 'good experience', that I should learn to cope with demons.

So here I am.

I hear the faint voice come over the speakers.

"Tokyo Station. Next stop, Tokyo Station.'

Heart thrumming with anxiety, I got to my feet, and slung my large bag over my shoulder, pulling my suitcase behind me, as I joined the crowd waiting at the door.

The minute those doors opened, the minute the train stopped, we all came surging out, pushing others out of our way , in our furious attempt to get wherever we needed to be on time.

I checked the clock on the wall.

I had five minutes to get to my next train.

Five minutes to find my way around this maze of a place.

Crap.

As I hurried up the stairs and turned to the left, my eyes fell on a girl my age, arguing with a man in the ticket booth. Next to her, sat a pile of bags, and a small youkai cat, which was watching me intently.

I needed to get through those ticket gates!

As I hurried towards them, I could hear the girls voice, loud and clear.

"I NEED to get on that train!"

"I'm sorry but these gates are out of order." the man replied, directing the statement at both me and the girl.

I whirled on him.

"But I NEED to get on the train!" I exclaimed desperately.

He shrugged. "I can't help you there."

The girl turned to me abruptly, looking me over before she looked back to the man.

"Thank you so much for your services." She said sweetly, giving him a smile, before raising a fist, and punching him in nose.

Blood came spewing out of it, and I took a step back, repulsed.

The girl was clambering over the machines now, and she looked back at me.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She demanded, as she dropped back to the ground.

With a quick glance back at the man, I leapt after her, and raced down the stairs, just in time to see the train come to a stop.

People were flooding out now, and It was just my luck that I made it on in the nick of time - in fact, had I been a second later, my hand would've been caught in the door. Ouch.

The girl from earlier grinned at me, as she took in a deep breath, and offered her hand to me.

"Sango - Sango Taijiya." She informed me, as I took her hand and shook it.

"Higurashi- Kagome."

She smiled as she pulled her hand away and leaned against the wall.

"You going to St. Hakushin's?" She questioned casually.

I grimaced. "Yup - you too? Taijiya-san?"

She laughed, "Hell yeah - you can just call me Sango."

I scrutinized her for a moment, then. She had long brown hair, which is pulled up into a ponytail, and dark eyes which have a serene - yet optimistic light in them.

It was strange for someone to ask for no honorific after their name - especially if you had just met them. I wondered vaguely what kind of person she was.

"You excited?" She inquired, cutting into my thoughts.

"No. You?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No way. I've been told my whole life about what a wonderful school it is, ' it has acres and acres of land', 'understanding teachers' 'delicious food', 'gigantic libraries' and…" She looked at me with an odd smile, " 'dungeons'."

"Fun." I replied with a groan, as the Shinkansen slows to a stop, and a few other passengers file past us.

"I know, right?" Sango responded, "Luckily, I know a few people… so that'll help… what about you? Kagome… -chan."

"Nobody." I replied gloomily.

"Well, you can stick with me then." Sango proclaimed confidently.

I didn't understand why I was trusting her. She was someone I had just met. Why should I? But she had helped me…

"This is our stop." Sango informed, me, as the train's speed started decreasing. I gripped my bag, and followed her onto the empty platform.

It was a small train stop - it was in shambles, and dirty as could be. My heart went out to the poor place - someone should do something to rebuild it, because it certainly was not a welcoming sight.

Then something caught my attention - a little Youkai boy running towards us, his bags streaming out behind him.

"You can't catch me!" He cried over his shoulder as he came to a halt at our feet.

Sango and I exchanged glances before looking down at the little boy.

He was a kitsune - that was clear. He had a bushy tail, delicate hind paws, and red hair that was pulled behind him with a sort of bow. His eyes were a bright blue green, and they peered hesitantly up at us, through his bangs.

"uh.. Hi." He began nervously, as he glances in between us.

We both stared at him in silence, until, a loud voice broke through it.

"Oi! Shippo! Where the fuck are you, you little brat?"

The Kitsune stiffened in fear, as he glanced over his shoulder.

"He's coming." He muttered darkly.

"Who's coming?" Sango demanded of him, but her question was answered when the red clad figure dropped in front of us.

"Shippo." The youkai began threateningly, ignoring Sango and I, "If you don't- "

"Save me!" The kitsune named Shippo shrieked, launching himself into my arms. Unsure of what to do, I held him close to me, as I glared at the creature.

He wasn't a youkai, as I had previously thought - he was a hanyou. Tell tale triangular ears peaked through his mass of long, silvery white hair, as he golden eyes glowered down at us.

I had to admit, he was good looking. But that feeling didn't stay long, since he took only a second to offend me.

"Keh. How can that wench protect you? She's only human." The hanyou scoffed.

I scowled back at him. "What's your deal?" I snapped.

"What's YOUR deal, bitch?" He retorted, "Hand over Shippo."

"Noo!" Shippo wailed into my arms.

"Why should she?" Sango asked of him, as she watched him in distaste, " He clearly doesn't want to go with you."

"Feh. Who cares what the bastard wants or doesn't want?"

"You won't let Inuyasha get me… will you?" Shippo asked me fearfully.

"Of course not." I told him reassuringly -but in all truth I'm not so sure I would be able to protect him.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" Sango asked incredulously, her frown deepening, and eyes narrowing.

"That's what they call me." Inuyasha smirked.

"You're the one who broke into the HQ?" Sango growled, voice raising, "You BASTARD! You know what you did? You got my dad fired! FIRED! And my brother…"

Her voice trailed off, and I could see the hatred boiling in her eyes. She wanted this guy dead.

Her words were confusing me. HQ?

Then she brought something out of her large pile of bags - something she had been hiding this whole time.

A freaking, huge, boomerang.

I stared at, eyes glued to the sleek tan bone, which I knew was a youkai's.

She was a demon exterminator.

I should have guessed - Taijiya was her last name. It couldn't get much more obvious.

"Prepare to die, Inuyasha." She hissed under her breath, as she rushed towards him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. There was something in their golden depths that made Kagome blink.

Confusion. He didn't know what Sango was angry about.

"Wait! Sango-chan!"

"He's the reason my brother is DEAD, Kagome!" Sango shouts back at me, eyes livid, "I can't just let him LIVE!"

"Wait!" I insist, " Something's not quite right."

I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. And a sensation, like a shiver came over me.

"Sango… I think he's innocent."

**a/n: Not very long - I know… but I'm tired, and I need to rest up for math camp *cries* I'll try to update soon! Review and tell me how you like it!**


	3. Encounters with oddity pt 1

**a/n: I took a more comical approach with this one... this story is going to have a tendacy to drift in and out of seriousness - just thought I should make that clear. :) Review please?**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter Two: Encounters with oddity pt. 1

We sat down in the rusty chairs by the tracks - Sango literately throwing daggers with her eyes, and Inuyasha looking irritated and huffy.

"What did I ever do to you?" The hanyou demanded, disgruntled, as he crossed his arms, and shot a glower at the slayer girl, who threw one straight back at him.

A battle with glares.

Talk about intense.

"What did you ever do to ME?" Sango snapped back at him, sounding hysterical, "You only killed off my whole family - by possessing my younger brother!"

"I ain't never heard of you before - and I don't give a fuck about your problems." He retorted roughly.

"Why you-"

I would've loved to take my part in the battle too - but then wasn't the time.

"Woah!" I said instead, of cussing my head off , and telling them to shut the fuck up - which by the way, I had never done - "Calm down! Already, ok?"

Inuyasha snorted, his pretty - I mean… manly! - eyes narrowing as he did. "You're one to speak Kikyo. " He spat, "YOU after all was the one who pushed me out a window, and caused me to be in the hospital for five days!"

Sango and I glanced at each other, than at the hanyou, than back at each other, and back at the hanyou and then- you get the point, hopefully?

"Kikyo?" Sango echoed sounding confused, while all I could muster was an: "Umm… who?"

"Kami, Kikyo! You can't even remember me? I always knew you were crazy." He muttered, looking and sounding infuriated.

"Listen! I'm Higurashi Kagome! Ka-go-me. NOT Kikyo." I respond, trying to sound calm. Of course though, it didn't work.

"Shut up, Kikyo, I'm not going to take any of this bull-"

He stopped and stared at me, in confusion.

"You're… not her."

"Isn't that what I just told you?" I asked, concerned for his well being. His head's, that is.

He threw a glare at me, so I crossed my arms.

He could throw whatever he wanted at me. I wasn't scared. After all, I had a small Kitsune in my lap, that could easily be used as a shield. Then I could make my getaway.

I had it all planned.

He sniffed the air, causing Sango and I to draw back in disgust. Then his eyes narrowed. If they narrowed anymore, I swear, he would've looked like a Tatari Mokke.

I shivered at that thought, as his gaze roved over me, and he smirked.

"But Kikyo was a lot better looking than you are, bitch."

I wanted to tear those silver tresses right out of his head, but instead I remained calm.

I slapped him.

"My names, Kagome! Not, 'bitch'!" I growled at him, and he seemed amused.

"Whatever you say, wench."

Sango cleared her throat, as I raised my hand again.

"This is fun, and all,… but would you explain WHY you think he's innocent?"

I paused, and Inuyasha and I blinked at each other.

"Well… "

I fiddled with the charm bracelet around my wrist, and sighed.

"Well… ummm… I sensed it?" I asked hopefully.

Sango's eyes widened, and Inuyasha seemed to pull farther away from me in his seat.

"You're… a miko?" Sango inquired curiously, a light shining in her eyes.

"Err… umm.. I guess?"

"FEH. What's that supposed to mean?" The hanyou scoffed, as he relaxed a bit.

Sango glanced at me, then at him, then at me.

"So he didn't kill my family?" She questioned, trustingly.

"I…"

I glanced at the hanyou. Those long silver strands of hair, those wary golden eyes. There was something about his eyes that made me want to comfort him.

Though I had a feeling he would kill me for trying.

There was no doubt in my mind, in my heart, in my spiritual power - that this boy, was evil. I sensed no jyaki coming off him… just youki.

I didn't sense anything bad about him.

"I don't think he did." I replied seriously, and Sango let out a breath, a dark look clouding her eyes, as she rested her head in her hands.

"Like I said." Inuyasha chortled, earning groans, and glares from both of us.

Shippo finally gave a little cough and spoke.

"Just thought you should all know - the train's here."

Sango and I jumped to our feet in a frenzied panic, as we gathered our bags together, in a hurry.

"See ya in a week, Shippo." Inuyasha sighed, throwing a bag at the younger youkai.

Shippo gave a startled shriek as it came flying at him, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well…" his golden eyes narrowed, again reminding me of one of the soul guiding demons.

Scarrrry…

"Ja, bitch, Taijiya."

"That's Taijiya- _san _to you." Sango sniffed, trying to look disdainful.

"Whatever."

Without another glance back at the metallic colored hanyou, Sango, Shippo and I boarded the train.

"How much longggerrr?" the orange haired Kitsune whined, as he slumped down in his seat.

I glanced at him, in the seat beside him , and reached my hand towards him, and handed him some money.

"Why don't you go buy us all something to eat down at the dining car?" I inquired, giving him a smile.

His face lit up like a light bulb, and he skipped off down the aisle.

"Good thinking." Sango sighed as she rested her head on her arms, on the table that separated us.

The young youkai's rambling and ranting had run it's course, and taken it's toll on us. He talked and talked - about his deceased father, his kitsune cousins, that depended on him and his supposed 'heart scar', his caretakers, the Takahashi's, and how mean his more or less adopted brother, Inuyasha was, and all that sort of stuff. He talked about his best friend, who would be going to St. Hakushin's as well… an otter demon, if I had heard correctly.

It had been a little bit too much to take in.

A soft, lilting voice broke through our moment of relaxation.

"Is this seat open, Ladies?"

Sango and I wearily, raised our eyes to meet his , and both stared.

Wide, violet eyes blinked innocently back at us. Black hair, on the longer side was pulled up behind him in a more-or-less rat tail. He was gesturing at the seat next to Sango.

"I… umm… yeah." Sango hesitantly replied, as she glanced away from his searching gaze.

He seemed to be our age… he was carrying a couple of bags, which he stowed under the table, and a staff, that he kept clutched in his hands. On one arm, he had on arm length, purple, fingerless glove, and prayer beads. His fist was clenched tight, as he rested it on the table.

"Are… are you going to St. Hakushin's, too?" I questioned, cautiously.

There was something… off, about him. He seemed too nice. Too good looking. He was human though. But… there was a slight demonic presence.

I thought at least.

"Why, yes!" The boy replied, with a charming smile, that made Sango blush.

Hah. Seemed like, strong, dependent Sango fell in love, just like that.

"I am Houshi, Miroku."

"Higurashi, Kagome." I replied with a small smile

I wasn't sure I trusted him.

"Taijiya, Sango."

"How wonderful to meet you two lovely ladies! May I tell you how beautiful you two look today?"

Sango and I were rendered speechless then… up until -

"HENTAI!" Sango cried out, cringing away from the boy, as she slapped him wildly, as she backed herself up to the window, her hands roving around in search for her Hiraikotsu.

"Sango-chan, you see, I'm cursed-"

"With lechery?" She demanded, as she pushed him away, angrily.

I glanced at them curiously.

"He was rubbing my ass!" She growled, as she scowled at the boy beside her.

"Let me explain! There's a curse that runs through my family, and -"

Sango pushed him again, causing him to topple off his seat, while she promptly left her's and came to sit beside me, with a fire raging in her eyes.

It was going to be a long train ride.


End file.
